Bittersweet Romance
by LiLdReAmYaNgEl
Summary: Misao tells Aoshi how she feels and when he rejects her, she runs away. When she returns, everyone sees a whole new change in her and who is this new girl in the Aoiya? R/R! ^-^
1. Eternal Love

Hey~!! This is my first Aoshi and Misao fic~!! I just LOVE their pairing~!! ^-^ Enjoy it and review~!! k? hehe....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin....... y is that~?!?? wellz.... if i did... i wouldnt be writing dis fanfic now.... would i~!?!?!?  
  
Summary: Misao is tired of Aoshi not returning her feelings. So Misao runs away for two years, requesting that Aoshi does not follow her. So when Misao returns back to the Aoiya, everyone sees her new change in her. But what is with this new girl in the Aoiya? Will Misao get her Aoshi back? Or better yet. Will Aoshi get his Misao back? Or will circumstances change all odds. Can they beat those odds and reveal that they still love each other?  
  
WELL... on wit the story~!!  
  
Oh yea! One more thing! This takes place two years after the battle wit ShiShio. So... Misao is 18? Yeah... and Aoshi is what? umm.. 28? Okay... NOW onto the story~!!  
  
Chapter One : Eternal Love  
  
Misao's POV  
  
'Okay! This is gonna be the day! TODAY! I'm gonna tell Aoshi-sama that I truely love him. Yep! I just hope that i don't sound ridiculous or anything. *sigh* when did speaking to Aoshi-sama ever beecome so difficult? O yea! I remember. Duh! When he came back from ShiShio's fortress. Himura will have mai eternal greatfullness for bringing Aoshi back to himself.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Misao-dono!" cried Kenshin. "Kaoru-dono! We're back!"  
  
"What?" cried Kaoru. "OMG! It really is you! I'm SO glad your back!!!" She was practically flining herself to Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? It's alright. You do not have to cry anymore. That you don't. Sessha will never try to leave you in harms way again. That I won't."  
  
"O Kenshin!" practically crying her eyes out.  
  
"Hey Himura! Umm... where is Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Ahh Misao-dono. He is coming back right now. That he is."  
  
"Aoshi-sama. He's finally return! AOSHI-SAMA!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Normal POV  
  
'Aoshi-sama' Misao thought to herself. 'Today is the day I admit my love fore you' *sigh*  
  
Misao soons starts to leave her room and into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo Okon!"  
  
"O Ohayo Misao! You startled me a little."  
  
"HAHA! Maybe my spy technique is getting better"  
  
"Hey listen Misao.... Omasu and I were thinking that it's high time that you should start wearing a kimono."  
  
"uuhhhhh" backing away a little.  
  
"Misao! You are 18! When will you grow up and be a proper lady and get married? I doubt you wanna become like me and Omasu and grow up without marrying! Unless... Hiko-san suddenly decides to ask us to marry him.... *sigh*"  
  
While Okon was daydreaming about Hiko-san, Misao quietly took Aoshi's tray and said "umm... im gonna go give Aoshi-sama his tea"  
  
But sadly, Okon's head was still up in the sky.  
  
"ehhhh...." sweatdrop.  
  
Misao runs as fast as she can but without spilling the tea to the temple. She stops when she reaches the steps and carefully walks in.  
  
"Aoshi-sama? Your tea is ready."  
  
Aoshi turned around and gave Misao a nod. He could feel that they're was a presence disturbing Misao and wondered what it was.  
  
"Umm... Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes Misao?"  
  
"Well... I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm in love with you" Misao blurted out. 'Baka! Now he probably doesn't even know what you said.'  
  
"Ehem... Misao... Now listen..." replied Aoshi with the same level tone. "I am sorry but I can not return the feelings."  
  
"....."  
  
"What you are probably feeling now is just a phase and it will pass...."  
  
"*gasp*" now huge tears were running down Misao's eyes. "I see...."  
  
Misao quickly picks hereself up and starts running back to the Aoiya.  
  
Aoshi is still just sipping his tea. 'O Misao.... If only you know how I truely feel.... I am sorry.... I love you so much.... But I cannot bear to see you with someone who's hands have killed so many people only to become the strongest.' "I am sorry Misao..." he whispers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! How did you like Chapter One so far? I'll update REALLY soon! K? R/R! ByEEE!!! 


	2. Departure

Hey everyone~!! I'm back~!! I wish i could make it longer~!! But my stupid computer won't really let me do that!! *sniff sniff* and besidez, unless i realli get a real inspiration for my story, i'll probably just post one every morning. Since i don't start summer school until twelve thirty!! ^-^ i get the whole mornin free!! THen i hav to face mai teacherz and the borin stupid school work they're givin me to help "practice" foh the SSHSAT test... @.@ Wellz... ON wit the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.... *sniff sniff*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: Departure  
  
Normal POV  
  
Misao has been crying to herself in her room all this time. "Why doesn't Aoshi love me???? Why doesn't he? Does he think that I'm to young for him? Does he think that he's killed too many innocent people and that he should not be rewarded for it?"  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Well... I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm in love with you" Misao blurted out. "Ehem... Misao... Now listen..." replied Aoshi with the same level tone. "I am sorry but I can not return the feelings."  
  
"....."  
  
"What you are probably feeling now is just a phase and it will pass...."  
  
"*gasp*" now huge tears were running down Misao's eyes. "I see...."  
  
/End of Flashback/  
  
"O Aoshi-sama. Can't you see that it really ISN'T a phase? I really really love you."  
  
'I can't bear this anymore' Misao said to herself. 'But what am I going to do? Should I try to get over him? Or should I run away? AAAHHHH!!! What should i do????'  
  
'Thats it..... I'm running away...... I can't face this any longer! I just cant!!!!' screaming to herself.  
  
She quickly packed her bags with her ninja suit, some money and everything a girl needs. She was about to finish when she say something at the bottom of her drawer.  
  
"What? What is this?" Misao quickly reached under her drawer and realized that it was a kimono. "How did this get here?"  
  
"O they'res a letter attached to it....."  
  
Dear Misao,  
By the time you find this, we will be long gone. We hoped that you will use this gift wisely. We are sorry that we could not see you grow up. But we will never stop loving you. Attached with this kimono, (which I, your mother gave you) is a hairpin that your father has given you. I am sorry that we could not give you this gift sooner, but I did know that if you were ever to find this, there would have to be a good reason for it. Take care my daughter. And always the best of luck.  
Love,  
Your mother and father  
  
"Mom? Dad? OMG! I can't believe they knew something like this was going to happen."  
  
She carefully picked up the kimono and creased it out. It was a silky pastel purple kimono with little cherry blossoms on it. And the hairpin had little diamonds on it that made a beautiful flower pattern. Misao quickly broke into a huge smile and put the gifts close to her heart.  
  
"I miss you mom and dad. But I must leave soon." and so she quickly put the kimono and hairpin at the bottom of her bag very carefully and took out two peices of paper.  
  
Dear everyone in the Aoiya,  
I have decided to become a wander for a while. When I will be coming back? I don't quite know. But I will promise that I AM going to be coming back. I would like to explore more of Japan. And become stronger than I ever have been. I entrust the title of Okashira to Aoshi. As it was meant to be. Please understand my decision and please do not come after me. This is something I must do alone. So take care, my family. For until I return, this is goodbye.  
With Much Love,  
Misao  
  
"Good. One letter done. One more to go."  
  
And so, Misao took out the second sheet and started to write. This letter, she decided, was to be for Aoshi.  
  
Dear Aoshi,  
Please understand my decision and do not come after me. No matter what anybody says. It is not your fault that I am leaving. As you would probably know, I appoint you the new Okashira. Because I think it's high time you come out of your shell and take the responsibility of the Okashira as you once have. Do not blame yourself for my deicision as it is my own choice and mines alone. Don't worry. I promise that I will come back someday. Whether it is weeks, or months, or years. I promise with all my heart. Take care of the Aoiya and my family. And take care of yourself....  
  
~Misao~  
  
"Phew, finished." She quickly folded the letters and put it in an envelope and put two letters side by side on her futon. And quickly left. She started to head to the forest. 'Now, where should i go? I do not want to go to the Kamiya Dojo just yet. Maybe in a few weeks. Or else they would surely find me.'  
  
She took one last look at the Aoiya.  
  
"Goodbye....... I'll miss all of you........" as a single tear ran down her eye.  
  
She then quickly left into the forest and would be gone for quite awhile.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Aoiya, in the temple. Something just didn't seem right to Aoshi.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Why can I not meditate properly? Something is wrong and I know it."  
  
Aoshi decided that he would go back to the Aoiya early today when he heard people crying at the dinner table.  
  
"What is wrong?" with not much concern in his voice.  
  
"Misao..... left........" replied Okina.  
  
"What!?!??!? What happened?" with some panick in his voice.  
  
"She left today and she left only these two notices for us. Here...." Okina was handing Aoshi the letter that Misao wrote to him. "This is for you.... Misao wrote one for the Aoiya and one for you."  
  
Aoshi took the letter with trembling hands and as he started to read what she had written.  
  
"N...o....no... This can't be happening."  
  
Now, everyone was staring at Aoshi almost waiting to hear what Misao had said to him.  
  
"I'm going after Misao!" he said a little bit over calm.  
  
"*gasp* from everyone in the roomn"  
  
And Okina quickly stood up and said, "No Aoshi, do not... Misao has requested that we not follow her. We must follow her request and respect her decision. She will not do the wrong thing, after all, she IS my granddaughter."  
  
But that did not put much guarentee in everyone's heart. Including Okina.  
  
Aoshi let out a big sigh. He looked out the window and found it was already dark. The moon had already come out.  
  
He went outside to stare at Okina's garden and the moon.  
  
"Misao.... why did you leave me.....? Please, please come back soon."  
  
Everyone in the Aoiya could tell that Aoshi was the most pained about Misao's departure.  
  
Aoshi finally let out a single tear and whispered his true love's name...  
  
"Misao...... come back to me........"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Wow.... that took me a while... likez... forty-five minutes to write?? @.@ Well... I hope you all likez dis chapter... I'll try to update really soon. Next time, I think I'm going to introduce the new girl at the Aoiya. Or should I say, the slut of the story? Sorry! Just HAD to get that out! I can't imagine anyone else ending up with Misao then Aoshi. But maybe I SHOULD make the parings different? Hehe... Taste the suspense. Tell me what you think of the story so far. K? R/R!!! thanx!! ^-^ 


	3. Misao's Journey

Heyz everyone~!! I am SO happy~!! Five reviewz is a pretty good start~!! Never knew I could get that many so quickly~!! YAY~!! ^-^ Thankz to everyone who reviewed~!! I'm so happY~!!  
  
But for one thing.... on the last chapter.... i said i was going to introduce the new girl in this chapter... Righ? But i accidentally forgot to count somethin... i was so into introducin her... that i totally forgot about tellin bout Misao's journey~!! HOW COULD I FORGOT TO TELL ABOUT MISAO'S JOURNEY~?!??!?! Stupid me.... *bangz head on wall*  
  
Ehem... wellz... on wit the story~!! I'll definatly put the new girl in the next chapter.... and maybe, just maybe, i would write it tonight. MAYBE~!! ^-^  
  
Hope everyone likez dis chapter~!! R/R~!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin...... *tearz*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three: Misao's Journey (A/N: Lame title, but i couldn't think of anything else~!!)  
  
Misao's POV  
  
"I wonder how long it has been.... Two? Three months that I have been traveling alone? Sure... I meant new people... But I really miss the Aoiya.... I miss everything about it.... Even Okon and Omasu trying to make me wear a kimono.... *sigh* But I really miss Aoshi-sama..... No matter how hard I try to forget him.... It just never happens...."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Dear Aoshi,  
  
Please understand my decision and do not come after me. No matter what anybody says. It is not your fault that I am leaving. As you would probably know, I appoint you the new Okashira. Because I think it's high time you come out of your shell and take the responsibility of the Okashira as you once have. Do not blame yourself for my deicision as it is my own choice and mines alone. Don't worry. I promise that I will come back someday. Whether it is weeks, or months, or years. I promise with all my heart. Take care of the Aoiya and my family. And take care of yourself....  
  
~Misao~  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
"*sigh* I miss everyone so much."  
  
"MISAO~!!???"  
  
"O... yes Akira-san?"  
  
"Come... we must continue training."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
'I have been with Akira-san for only two months now... and she has already been pushing me a lot! But I'm glad, because soon, I'm going to get so strong that Aoshi will HAVE to think that I've grown up and that I'm not a child anymore.'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Normal POV  
  
-Flashback- (A/N: Hehe... so many flashbackz~!!)  
  
Misao has been walking for a month so far, when she suddenly feels a strange strong ki out of nowhere. She quietly walks toward it with her ninja spy technique when she starts peering through a bush of branches.  
  
What made her so surprised was what she saw.  
  
Right there, was a middle-aged woman traning. She had long silver hair and was wearining a very loose kimono. It was a beautiful white kimono that seemed to flow everywhere. Perfect for training.  
  
Misao just kept staring at her because of her beauty and strength.  
  
"You know, you can come out now. I won't hurt you unless you pose a threat to me." Akira said coolly while still training.  
  
"What?" answered Misao. 'How could she have spotted me?' she thought to herself.  
  
But somehow, Misao felt that she could trust her and slowly got up from her hiding spot and slowly walked to the older woman.  
  
"Ohayo! My name is Makamachi Misao."  
  
"Ohayo Makamachi-chan. My name is Li Akira. But call me Akira-san."  
  
"Then you gotta call me just plain Misao."  
  
"Okay... well Misao.... what are you doing out here? By yourself. I would think someone as young and pretty as you would be married by now."  
  
Misao slightly blushed at Akira's comment.  
  
"Well... you see, it's a long story."  
  
"Well then, how about you tell me over some dinner? I already have some food ready to be cooked."  
  
"That sounds great! I would LOVE to!" giving Akira-san one of her happiest smiles.  
  
Akira giggled slightly and said "Then come with me."  
  
And so, Misao followed Akira to where her camp is.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahhh.... so that is what happened." said Akira after she had heard Misao's who long story about her life and what had happened with Aoshi-sama.  
  
"I must say Misao, that you have a lot on you hands. When do you plan on going back?"  
  
"I don't quite know" replied Misao sadly.  
  
Cheering up a little bit, Misao asked Akira about her life.  
  
"Well... that is not really important. All you need to know is that I am a master at the technique of the Hino Katana Style Ryu. (A/N: I know, weird name, but I couldn't think of anything else~!! So please don't use it without asking me. Please and thank you~!! ^-^ ) And also that I maybe know how you feel...."  
  
"Then how do I know your not someone evil?"  
  
"Just have faith in me.... Do you really think in your heart that I would go against someone as innocent as you?"  
  
".... guess not..."  
  
"Good.... Now I have an offer to make. Why don't you train with me. It get's a bit lonely out on your own all the time. And in turn, i'll teach you how to use swords and i'll teach you the special Hino Katana Style Ryu."  
  
"O really??? That'd be SO great! But how long will it take for me to master it?"  
  
"Lemme see, because you already have experience in fighting from the Oniwabansuu, then it should only take two years tops? Then you should be ready to go home. Because not only would I teach you the Hino Katana Style Ryu, but I'm gonna help you ease you mind, spirit, and the soul. Also, how to sense and hide someone's ki and many other things."  
  
"So, care to accept?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! This would be great! I'll finally become stronger!" giving Akira a great big smile and hug.  
  
"Thank you Akira-san"  
  
Giving Misao a hearty laugh and hug "Your welcome Misao."  
  
"Then, we'll start tomorrow morning. We'll have to get our sleep since we're going to be traveling tomorrow."  
  
"Traveling? Where to?"  
  
"You don't think we're going to stay in once place. Now do you? We have to train in various places and we're not always going to sleep in the forest or the ground. Get it?"  
  
"Yup! Thank you so much for accepting me!"  
  
Laughing, Akira answered Misao with a smile.  
  
"Now we must sleep."  
  
"Okay! Goodnight Akira-san."  
  
"Goodnight Misao..."  
  
'Great!' Misao thought to herself. 'Now I can really prove to Aoshi-sama that I am NOT a little girl and it was not phase.  
  
And with that last thought, Misao fell asleep with a huge grin on her face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Phew... done with Chapter 3!! That took me over an hour!!! I hope everyone like's this chapter!! In the next chapter, i'm going to put in the new girl in the Aoiya!! FINALLY!!! Right??  
  
Please R/R!! Thanx to all the people who reviewed before and gave me the inspiration to write more and know that my story was really liked. THANK YOU!! So please R/R so I can have MORE inspiration!!! Thanx!!! ByeE!! ^-^ 


	4. Return Home

Hey everyonez~!! So sorry that i didn't update durin the weekend... itz just cuz... i dunno... I HAV A LIFE~!! don't take it as an offence.... well anywayz... herez chapter four to "Bittersweet Romance". Hopez u likez it~!! It'z when Misao comes back stronger and colder to the Aoiya... Buh first~!! To introduce this new gurl?? We'll see who it is~!! Heehe...  
  
Oo... Thanx foh all the reviewz~!! I'm soo happi~!! ^-^  
  
One more thing to say... I wrote this chapter while listenin to "Goodbye to You".... It fits PERFECTLY~!! HOw?!?? It just does!!! It's so strange....  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.... *more tearz*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Four: Return Home  
  
= = At the Aoiya = =  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
'As usual, I was meditating in the temple. I have decided to only meditate once week in this temple because it would be what Misao wanted. I am the new Okashira and I plan on expanding the Aoiya and many more things. But no matter how hard I try, I just cannot forget my Misao. If only she knew how much I loved her, than maybe she would not have left.... It was all my fault! How could she leave me? It has been almost two years, and I have realized that no one in the Aoiya have ever been the same. They all try to conceal it, but I can feel it... How can they put on fake smilez? Or even bear too when the angel who always puts smiles on everyone was Misao... Misao... Mi...'  
  
Normal POV  
  
"AOSHI-sama!! Good morning Aoshi-sama"  
  
'Damn! Why is she always interrupting my thoughts....' Aoshi thought.  
  
"Ohayo Hikaru." (A/N : Ahh... the new gurl... What a ______!! Trying to take Aoshi away from Misao!! That's wrong!!)  
  
"Hikaru?"  
  
"Yes Aoshi-sama?" she replied lifting her head up from pouring the tea.  
  
"Can you please not call me that?"  
  
"What? Why not? Are you not our Okashira?"  
  
'Did she just say OUR?????' (A/N: Oo!! Aoshi's getting mad!)  
  
"Forget it..." '*sigh*, I give up with Hikaru. No matter how much I tell her not to call me that, the same thing that Misao called me, she is not listening even a little bit.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Yes Hikaru?" while trying to keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, I just wanted to umm.... Do this" and she quickly gave a hug to Aoshi.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here."  
  
"Ahhh.... no problem Hikaru." returning the hug lightly. (A/N: What the!?!?!? AOSHI!!! Sorry for making him so, different!! )  
  
"Can you let go of me now?"  
  
Unknown to Aoshi or Hikaru, Misao had just come back from her journey and had saw the whole hug. Misao realized that Hikaru was fairly pretty. She had long brown hair in two ponytails on the side. (A/N: Just imagine Suzume's hair but much longer.) And her eyes were beautiful hazelnut colored. She probably was just maybe a year younger than Misao but she was pretty tall, almost the same height as Misao but a little taller. Like, a centimeter taller. And her body was almost done developing.  
  
'Is this Aoshi-sama's new girlfriend? I doubt it. Just look at Aoshi's response. Nope. She's not his girlfriend. Which means, I still have a chance with Aoshi-sama. *sigh* Just what happened while I was gone?' Misao questioned herself. 'Maybe I should just sneak in and everyone will be so surprised at me. At how I have grown and even how I have become so serious. That even I have hardly noticed. This will show to Aoshi-sama that I am not a little girl, and I think I'm going to use a different tactic to get him. Instead of making me go to him, why not play cold and him come to me?'  
  
But just as she finished talking to herself, she heard a huge scream coming from the Aoiya! More like a very happy scream.  
  
"MISAO!!! Oo!! Misao!!!" cried Okina.  
  
"ehhhh...."  
  
"Misao!! Your home again!!" cried everyone at the Aoiya at the same time.  
  
'Did I just hear that Misao is home?' asked Aoshi as he quickly searched through the few trees. 'Ahhh... she is home!' as he cracked a small smile. He quickly raised from his position and went over to where Misao was.  
  
'Damn.. just as I was getting closer to Aoshi-sama, that stupid girl has to show up again.' Hikaru thought to herself.  
  
"Jiya! Can't breath!"  
  
"O Misao, I am so happy that you are home." said Omasu.  
  
"I'm glad to be home..." Misao said giving off a little smirk.  
  
And that's when Aoshi realized that she had changed. Not once has she seen Misao smile like she used too. She now was more feminine. Much more, now stood, a women, not the childish little girl who was always smiling. Now, she hardly smiled.  
  
"Okon? If you do not mind, could you kindly run a bath for me. I feel quite dirty."  
  
"Yes, Misao. Of course!"  
  
"Thank you" Misao replied in the same level of tone.  
  
"Leave her alone old man!" as Okina kept holding Misao, like she would once more leave.  
  
As Misao started to walk to the bathhouse, she quickly caught Aoshi's eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. And as soon as it started, it ended.  
  
'What has happened to Misao? It seems as if she has turned into somebody else.'  
  
Misao went into her room and closed the shoji.  
  
'Good, everything is still in place' as she scanned her room.  
  
Misao went to her bag and unpacked. As she opened her bag, she saw a small paper bag fall out.  
  
"Huh? What is this?"  
  
As Misao opened the bag, a little golden star necklace fell out.  
  
"Whoa, this is really beautiful. As she touched the little star."  
  
She looked into the bag and saw that they're was a note.  
  
Dear Misao,  
I thought that you would like this little necklace to wear. It was once with another pair of star on the same chain, but I took that star out and gave you the chain with only one star, so that you may remember. I will wear the other star and so, we will always be reminded of each other. This necklace is a special kind of gold, so becareeful with it. It will not rust or scratch, but the necklace itself is still very important. Take care Misao.  
  
Love,  
Li Akira  
  
"Thank you Akira-san. I promise to wear it all the time." as Misao quickly put the necklace on.  
  
"Misao?" asked Omasu. "Your bath is ready."  
  
"Thank you Omasu."  
  
"That is a beautiful necklace. Who gave it to you?"  
  
"An old friend." she answered smiply.  
  
"Well... will we be seeing you at dinner?"  
  
"I don't quite think I would like to join everyone yet. Would you mind to bring a plate to my room?"  
  
"O, okay then." a little surprised.  
  
"Thank you. Now, I will go and take that bath now."  
  
Misao quickly got up from the floor and went to take a bath. She brought with her one of those training kimono's that was very loose that we saw with Li Akira the first time. Misao had gotten use to wearing them and they looked pretty while you could still move freely like wearing her ninja outfit. Akira-san had gotten them for Misao while a little shopping spree. She thought that Misao needed to get used to it.  
  
Remenicing, Misao went to take a bath.  
  
"*sigh* Akira-san, we sure had great memories" smiling a little bit at them.  
  
.:Flashback:.  
  
"Good Misao, now make sure you do it faster! Perfect Misao!"  
  
"Thank you Akira-san."  
  
"Misao, I think that by the end of this week, you will be ready to go back to the Aoiya."  
  
"Wh..at..." Misao stuttered a little.  
  
"It has been almost two years, and as I have promised, you have mastered the Hino Katana Style Ryuu. I am proud of you."  
  
"Thank you sensei."  
  
"Now, let's make this last few days count. Shall we?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
.:End of Flashback:.  
  
"Sensei, thank you."  
  
Misao got up and dry herself off. She put on the training kimono and decided to train a little before eating. And so, she went outside to play with the targets. Misao quickly took out kunai's and shot them at the target. All six hit the target.  
  
Aoshi had just been passing by and he saw Misao and how quickly her skills have imporved greatly. He decided to stay and leaned on the door. While Misao took back the kunai's. And of course, she saw Aoshi, and decided to show Aoshi how well she has improved. And so, she took up all six kunai's, but threw five at the target and the sixth one went right next to Aoshi's head.  
  
"Well well well, what are you doing here Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"How have you become so good with the kunai's?"  
  
"My sensei taught me." As she went closer to Aoshi.  
  
"What else have you learned Misao?"  
  
"What interest has it to do with you?" as Misao went to take back the kunai next to Aoshi's head.  
  
"Nothing really. I would just like to know."  
  
"Well... care to spar with me?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright, than let us use our real swords." and with that, Misao revealed her katana.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"I had to train with something? Didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose. This should be fun." taking out his kodachi's.  
  
"I suppose." Misao said smirking a little.  
  
With that, Misao and Aoshi started to fight. Whenever Misao hit, Aoshi blocked, and viceversa. Both suddenly sensing another ki, they both noticed that Hikaru was watching the whole fight, but decided to keep going with the fight. Yet, Misao still have used her trade move with the katana. And decided against it. Both of the fighters knew that they could never hurt the other seriously but still kept going.  
  
All of a sudden, Hikaru screamed out "whoa Aoshi! That is so great! Can you please teach me how to fight with kodachi's?"  
  
But the two fighters kept ignoring her comment. Hikaru really didn't like Misao fighting with Aoshi because then, Aoshi would notice how much he really missed Misao and thus, spending more time with Misao rather than her. And so, Hikaru suddenly thought of something.  
  
She lept into the fight and stared at Aoshi, and that's when the whole fight stop.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!! Please teach me how to use the kodachi?"  
  
"Well now Aoshi, I must admit that that was a nice fight. Too bad that this girl had to interrupt us. Well, maybe next time, we won't have any interruptions. I think I'm going to go in and eat some of my dinner. Sayanora."  
  
And with that said, Misao retreated to her room.  
  
"Hikaru! What did you do that for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you disturb our fight?"  
  
"Oo, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to teach me how to use the kodachi blades. Will you?"  
  
Aoshi didn't answer that. He just walked away back into the Aoiya leaving Hikaru to stand by herself.  
  
"Don't worry Aoshi-sama. I will succeed in beating Misao for you love." Hikaru said with a glint of mischevious in her eyes.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well!! Done with Chapter Four.... That took me a long time!! *Phew* Well, next time, we'll see how Hikaru is going to carry out her plan to win Aoshi's heart, by making Misao jealous. But Misao has a little plan of her own. And whats Aoshi's plan to win back Misao's heart? Or to break down the icy wall that Misao has created for herself?  
  
This, and much more in the next chapter!! Or maybe I'll change a little of it!! Hehehehe.... Being the author rockz!!! I get to do anything I want with the characterz!! ^-^  
  
Well.... thanx again for the people who gave me reviews for the previous chapters. I hope everyone likes this chapter!! R/R and I'll be so happy!! ^-^ 


	5. Rain Does Bring Smiles

Heyz everyonez~!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorrry that i haven't updated in such a long time~!! please foh giv me~!! k?? Well anywayz.... Thank u foh SO many reviewz~!! I cant believe that dis fanfic would actually work out~!! I'm so happiiI~!!!!! *sniff sniff* Thank you all~!!  
  
Oo... I kno that everyone has been waitin foh dis... so herez chappie five in Bittersweet Romance~!! ^-^  
  
Note to xDarkFairyx : I am SOOO sorry that my story is similar to yours. I too think that that is very very creepy. From now on, i'll make my story as different as i can. You'll c the change soon enough in my story. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.... *sniff sniff*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five: Rain Does Bring Smiles  
  
= = = At the Aoiya = = =  
  
(A/N : This is a few days after the Hikaru/kodachi's incident! ^-^)  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
'Misao... my sweet Misao... what has happened? And how can I make you come back to me?' Over these past two years.... I have wondered what where you have been... If you we're okay... Now, that you have returned, you have changed completly.... What has happened?'  
  
.:Flashback:.  
  
"O Misao, I am so happy that you are home." said Omasu. "I'm glad to be home..." Misao said giving off a little smirk.  
  
And that's when Aoshi realized that she had changed. Not once has she seen Misao smile like she used too. She now was more feminine. Much more, now stood, a women, not the childish little girl who was always smiling. Now, she hardly smiled.  
  
"Okon? If you do not mind, could you kindly run a bath for me. I feel quite dirty."  
  
"Yes, Misao. Of course!"  
  
"Thank you" Misao replied in the same level of tone.  
  
"Leave her alone old man!" as Okina kept holding Misao, like she would once more leave.  
  
As Misao started to walk to the bathhouse, she quickly caught Aoshi's eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. And as soon as it started, it ended.  
  
'What has happened to Misao? It seems as if she has turned into somebody else.'  
  
.:End of Flashback:.  
  
'Mi...sao....'  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" Hikaru cried out while openning the shoji, not caring to knock.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Dinner is ready."  
  
"Alright Hikaru... Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome...." giving a slight bow.  
  
Aoshi silently followed the girl that tried taking Misao's place while she was gone. They quickly reached the room where dinner was being held. Aoshi sat down in his proper place while Hikaru sat down where Misao usually sat. The Oniwanbanshuu all sat down to eat their dinner while Hikaru started to talk yet again. They all silently wished that Hikaru wasn't there at all.  
  
"Ehem..." Okina said trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Has everyone noticed the change in Misao?"  
  
"Yea..." everyone mumbled.  
  
"She is a very powerful fighter but she isolates herself a lot." answered Omasu.  
  
"She is almost like...." Okon said and then whispered "Aoshi-sama."  
  
Aoshi sighed to himself.  
  
"Have you seen those dresses? They are beautiful. Two years ago, we couldn't even get her to wear something different, neverless a dress." Okon said.  
  
"Hmmm" Okina said stroking his beared wisely.  
  
Now Hikaru was getting aggavated.  
  
"Why does everyone care so much about Misao? It's always Misao this, Misao that nowadays."  
  
"Why you little...." cried out Omasu.  
  
"Misao is one of the greatest woman I know of. How dare you speak like that."  
  
Everyone nodded in a silent agreement.  
  
"Argh..." Hikaru muttered knowing that she had lost.  
  
All of a sudden, everyone hears footsteps coming near the room. The whole group looked at the doorway as Misao suddenly comes in.  
  
"Hello... I was just about to ask if I could join you guys for dinner. But I guess not, since my usual spot is taken."  
  
Hikaru silently smirked to herself while everyone else just stared until....  
  
"Nonsense Misao, you must join us. Hikaru would simply move to another seat."  
  
Hikaru just said "What?"  
  
"No thank you Jiya. I don't think it's quite proper to kick someone of their seat. I think i'll just take my meal in my room. But thanks anyway. Maybe another time." Misao said with a small smirk. She turned around and went to her room to think a little.  
  
Everyone soon started to glare at Hikaru.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Hikaru innocently.  
  
/Next Day/  
  
Misao slowly wakes up from her sleep.  
  
"*sigh* That was a nice night. I think i'm going to town today. I wanna see how Kyoto has changed."  
  
Misao slowly got up from her futon and started putting it away. She started changing from her yukata to her so called "kimono".  
  
"I better open the windows, it's so hot in here." and when she opened the windows, she realized that it was raining. She leaned over the windows and breathed in the fresh air and rain.  
  
"I love the smell of rain."  
  
Misao took one last whiff and went downstairs. It was the crack of dawn and no one was awake. So she decided to make some breakfast for herself. Pulling out what she found in the kitchen, she started to brew some tea and made some dumplings. After finishing, the rest of the Aoiya had just woken up except for Hikaru, since she slept for a long time.  
  
"Good morning" Misao said to the rest of the Oniwabanshuu.  
  
"Ohayo Misao." everyone replied.  
  
"I'm going to town today. And I probably won't be back till night time. Alright?"  
  
"What? But it's raining Misao...." replied Okina with a little worry in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry.... I'll be fine." and with that, she took up her umbrella, some money, and left.  
  
"Misao..." whispered Aoshi, while everyone else was preparing breakfast.  
  
Misao walked slowly along the shops now noticing that the streets we're filling up with people. She started to shop and bought a few new kimono's and a new fan.  
  
She smiled to herself as she paused for lunch.  
  
"I think i'll go to the old river and sit for awhile." She started making her way to the old river that she used to go to whenever something upset her.  
  
Before she realized it, it had turned dark.  
  
'I better head back home.' talking to herself.  
  
Picking up herself from her current position, she started to walk back the the Aoiya. On the way, she noticed that some guys we're doing some cat calls and started to follow her.  
  
"Stupid guys." she quickend her pace not wanting to get into a fight.  
  
But the guys kept following her until one got close enough to touch her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" cried Misao, now finguring her katana. But so many men we're encircled around her when she started to fight.  
  
She started to knock out the men, but they're we're so many. Plus, the rain was coming down pretty hard. She kept going until she realized that someone was helping her defeat these men. When they we're finally done, she started to thank her comrade when she suddenly realized who it was.  
  
"Seta Soujiro...." she whispered.  
  
"Hi! Looks like you had some trouble back they're, so i decided to help out." giving Misao his all so famous smile.  
  
"Thanks." but the rain kept pouring down harder.  
  
"We better get away from this rain...." said Soujiro.  
  
Misao slightly nodded and attempted to walk before she suddenly fainted from the rain and the fight.  
  
Using Soujiro's quick reflexes, he caught Misao and decided to bring her back to the Aoiya. Carrying her in his arms, he made his way to the resturant.  
  
Once they got they're, the whole Oniwanbanshuu ran out, all worrying about Misao.  
  
"We ran into some trouble and she fainted. Probably worked herself out to much, plus the rain." said Soujiro still out in the rain.  
  
Aoshi came out of the crowd and made his way to Soujiro. Trying to take Misao into his arms, he motioned to Soujiro to let go. But when Soujiro let go, Misao didn't. She clung onto Soujiro's gi and simply would not let go burying her head into his cheast.  
  
"Ehhh....." everyone was confused.  
  
Okina was the first to speak.  
  
"We better bring her in, before anyone catches a cold." everyone silently nodded, still a little bit shocked of why Misao wouldn't let go of Soujiro.  
  
"Umm.... Soujiro... why don't you bring her in then...." said Okon.  
  
And they all made they're way back into the Aoiya leaving a very stunned Aoshi to follow behind them.  
  
"What just happened?" Aoshi asked himself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
End of chapter five~!! That took me so long to write~!! I hope everyone enjoyed that~!! Do you guys all?? Next, we'll all see Misao's reaction to what she did. And Aoshi's feelings for it all. Plus, adding Soujiro into the picture makes this all a huge mess~!! Hehe... SO who will win at the end? And what about Hikaru?? Hahah~!!!  
  
You gotta wait till my next update~!! ^-^ I'll try to soon~!! Thanx for all the reviewz in the last chapterz~!! I hope i get more soon~!! Lolz~!! So R/R~!! K?? Byeeeeeee~!! ^-^ 


	6. Author's Note

Please read:  
  
Hey everyone!! Sowieee that I haven't updated in like... SIX MONTHS??? Buh I have been REALLY REALLY busy wit my life... you know... all those stuff and tests?  
  
Yep, and I have the most humungous writer's block imaginable... still do... if you ppl have any suggestions... please tell!  
  
Umm.... I'll update within a week's time... or else you can all yell at me!! Okay? ^.^ And try not to leave a mess of tomatoes?  
  
But I know this isn't a substitute... But here is a poem I wrote... Applying to Misao and Aoshi's ordeal... And mine a long time ago... Found it and decided it fit perfectly!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine... .:sighs:. But this poem is!! SO DO NOT STEAL IT!! OR ELSE!! ^.^  
  
= = = Remember to Stay Strong = = =  
  
I remember all that happened that day... How you caused so much misery may I say... Your words were like a sudden slap to me... Those words just would not let me be...  
  
All it took was a simple no... And I felt my whole body let go... I know you didn't mean it to hurt that way... But that was the only price you could pay...  
  
You said you didn't know me much... And that it was just a simple crush... Maybe we could stay as good friends... And we'll see the results in the end...  
  
I stood paralyzed not making a sound... All my hopes and dreams just came unbound... I slowly shook my head... Although I rather not have said...  
  
Not a single tear feel from my face... Not even a small little trace... You didn't think I would cry... But inside I had just died...  
  
I bet you didn't expect me to fall for so long... You expected me to stay strong... But I just couldn't... And I refused and wouldn't...  
  
You were absolutely wrong... No one can ever be that strong... And so I lay on my bed... Thinking of all that has been said...  
  
So much misery you have made... But I am willing to wait... For that day in the end... Where we can become more than friends...  
  
Because I still love you...  
  
= = = End = = =  
  
***************************** Remember, just wait two weeks!! C ya ppl later!! ^.^ 


End file.
